The invention relates to a weft thread conveying apparatus for shuttleless weaving machines, more particularly for nozzle-type weaving machines having two insertion nozzles, with a pair of conveying rollers which are capable of being driven continuously.
In a known weft thread conveying apparatus of this kind, there are provided two pairs of conveying rollers which can be driven separately from one another, the first conveying roller of each pair being situated in a stationary fashion and each second roller being capable of being lifted away from the first roller associated with it to an extent which prevents the conveying of the weft thread. The two conveying rollers of each pair are in each case connected with toothed wheels which are kept constantly in engagement with one another.
When each second conveying roller is lifted away from the first conveying roller associated with it, the associated toothed wheels are also moved away from one another but only to such an extent that they remain in engagement in one another.
This movement of the toothed wheels associated with the conveying rollers relatively to one another has the effect that in the event of the larger inter-axes spacing of the toothed wheels corresponding to the lifted-away position of the second conveying roller, the teeth of the said wheels run with a relatively considerable amount of play. This results on the one hand in increasing the amount of noise produced to a considerable extent and on the other hand results in an increased amount of wear on the toothed wheels.
The closest prior art known to applicant in connection with this application is U.S. Pat. No. 3,885,599.